


(alone) together

by Camichuu (orphan_account)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camichuu
Summary: his youngest brother, foreign to Sleepy Ash in all but the color of his eyes, takes only a moment to mourn...au: the first and eighth servamp meet over their creator's corpse





	

**Author's Note:**

> _this is the road to ruin,_   
>  _and we're starting at the end_

Like nothing their creator had ever intended, the eighth servamp’s first words to his oldest brother – _father-killer_ – are not choked with terror or grief, borne by the death surrounding them. Neither are they laden with rage as destructive as his existence claims to be. Against all odds and all of Sleepy Ash’s fears, when [ Who is Coming ] of Melancholy raises his tearful gaze to him and speaks, he does so with the plaintive hesitance of a child.

“Please… Don’t leave.”

Driven to his knees by the crushing weight of his indelible actions, Sleepy Ash does exactly that, and nothing more.

 

* * *

  

His youngest brother, foreign to Sleepy Ash in all but the color of his eyes, takes only a moment to mourn. Before the break of dawn, their creator is buried and prayed over, gifted with blooms as red as blood and a cairn of smooth stones from a nearby river. Sleepy Ash does not say that a burning pyre would have worked just as well - but neither does he parrot after his brother’s words, even when it becomes obvious that that’s what the eighth expects. If the eighth servant notices his fabricated silence, he doesn’t say.

While [ Who is Coming ] finishes tending to their creator’s grave, Sleepy Ash listens to the disjointed susurrus of the shadows around them. He thinks of telling his youngest brother, _We’re being followed_. He thinks, too, of not saying a word.

He does nothing, and the first watcher oversteps the boundary.

His indecision becomes pointless as the eighth servamp lashes out against the encroaching circle, blood-darkened petals falling from his sleeves and drifting into a blade that sings for the substance of its core.

By the time the sun rises, their creator’s final resting place is splattered with gore and gristle, a nightmare colored by shades that turn something ravenous and wild under Sleepy Ash’s skin.

[ Who is Coming ] saunters towards him, despicable - _delicious_ \- dauntless, unconcerned with the shifting shadows at his fingertips.

In that same voice, devoid of the madness that claimed the lives of the humans around them, the eighth servamp says,

“Let’s go, big brother.”

Shaken and unstable and possessing only the vaguest sliver of awareness, Sleepy Ash follows.

 

* * *

 

Out amongst humans, in another village that knows nothing of their sins, the servamp of Melancholy calls himself [ 椿 ]. He mouths the syllables with unending patience against cold, dry lips, until his oldest brother perfects the press of tongue and teeth and the slight intake of breath in between.

When Sleepy Ash says his name with fluid ease, [ Tsubaki ] smiles for the first time in the seventeen days they’ve spent together.

In no way does the sight quiet the cacophony drowning all other conscious thought in Sleepy Ash’s mind. Instead, it takes his focus, like a flash of light cutting through a drowsy fog, and without even a glance at the thoughts he’s leaving behind in unchanging shadows, he repeats his youngest brother’s name, as many times as it makes him smile.

Tied down by nothing other than a handful of petals and his brother’s whims, Sleepy Ash stays.

 

**Author's Note:**

> music: alone together (fob)
> 
> notes:  
> \- i cant go into nanowrimo cold so its 300w/day starting today!  
> \- i, the sole proponent of kurotsuba, return  
> \- team strike tanaka, explain why kuronii and tsubaki-otouto didnt meet before. why couldn't tsubaki corral kuro from his rampage if he had the servamp-killing ability. why cant kuro be a good niisan.  
> \- if i write for this universe again, im totally using the #kuro tries to be an older brother tag. i would have earned it! 
> 
> thank you for reading! kurotsuba is my shining beacon.


End file.
